


Soft husbands

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, affair era talk, snuggles and cuddles on the sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Aaron threads his fingers through Robert’s hair, contently. They’re laying down on the sofa with Robert laying between Aaron’s legs letting his husband play with his hair. Robert pushes his head back more against Aaron’s chest closing his eyes.“ You need a haircut. “ Aaron tells him, twisting the long strands of locks in his fingers.“ And you need to shut up. “ Robert murmurs softly.





	Soft husbands

Aaron threads his fingers through Robert’s hair, contently. They’re laying down on the sofa with Robert laying between Aaron’s legs letting his husband play with his hair. Robert pushes his head back more against Aaron’s chest closing his eyes. 

“ You need a haircut. “ Aaron tells him, twisting the long strands of locks in his fingers. 

“ And you need to shut up. “ Robert murmurs softly. 

Aaron chuckles at that, he loves his husband when he’s like this - carefree. Aaron wraps his legs around Robert’s waist, trapping him from moving and kisses the top of Robert’s head. 

“ When did we become so domestic? “ Aaron asks him, his own soft side slipping out. 

“ When you married the love of your life. “ Robert snaps back smugly. 

“ Smug git. “ Aaron grins. “ it’s true, you know? You are the love of my life. “ 

Robert smiles, turns his head and kisses Aaron’s hand.   
“ You are my life Aaron, even back then. “ 

Back during the affair era. 

“ really? “ Aaron replies surprised, knowing that time was hard for his husband.

Robert nods his head softly.   
“ I didn’t want to admit it but you were all I could think about. Everything I wanted, and yeh it was terrifying having feelings for a man - but - it felt right, and that made me even more scared. “ 

Aaron strokes Robert’s arms, tilting his head to the left side a bit. “ I know. “ 

“ Knowing how much I hurt ya - “Robert’s voice wobbles. “ i still regret it. “ 

“ It’s in the past Rob, I wished we did things differently but it got us where we are now. “ 

“ I still can’t believe you even married me - “ Robert half jokes, because he still believes that. Jacks words running around his brain poisoning his mind, but, he’s found peace with him now. He has learnt to let go of that anger - hatred even, those days still come unexpectedly. 

Aaron frowns, thinks Robert’s insecurities have all cleared, he thought he’d managed to get rid of Robert’s. “ Why? “ 

Robert sighs. “ I don’t know. Sometimes I still think I’m dreaming, this, us, our life together is just a dream. “ 

“ Well, you need to wake up from that dream and realise this is for keeps. “ Aaron smiles. 

Robert turns around now laying down on Aaron’s front. Robert kisses Aaron’s scruffy jaw with a twinkle in his eye. 

“ I love you so much Aaron. “ he says instead. 

“ I love you too, Rob. “ Aaron half smiles, places a kiss to his lips, before chuckling again. “ you still need a haircut. “ 

Robert pouts, scarily looking like Liv. “ No I don’t. “ 

“ Alright Rapunzel, I could even do you some braids if you want. “ Aaron mocks. 

“ You got a sister for that. “ Robert replies back. 

She doesn’t even let them near her hair. 

Aaron laughs, Robert scares into the ocean blue eyes whilst his heart swells even more. That laugh Robert loves to hear, the most memorising sound that’s plastered into his mind.   
Robert loves Aaron’s laugh. 

Aaron’s cheeks turn shade of pink noticing Robert is just staring at him. “ What? “ 

“ your amazing. “ 

“ no I’m not. “ Aaron mumbles, feels redder. 

Robert pecks Aaron’s nose with a kiss. “ How long will it take you to admit your beautiful? “ 

“ Forever Husband. “ Aaron grins, rubs the skin on Robert’s love handles. 

“ Hmm - we’ll see about that. “ Robert comments leaning in for another kiss. 

Aaron groans and moans afterwards, Robert slowly moving his hips against Aaron’s teasing him. 

“ need to get everything ready - “ Robert mumbles. 

For tomorrow, getting Seb, important meetings, signing forms - scrapyard trips. 

Aaron groans. “ do it later. “ he whispers, placing sloppy kisses against Robert’s neck. 

Robert lets out a moan.   
“ Mm’can’t. “ 

Aaron places one last kiss to Robert’s neck and sighs. “ fine. “ 

Knowing Liv will get here shortly and their little snogging session is too inappropriate for any interruptions. Robert pulls away and stands up stretching, his back clicking. 

“ I’ll get the tea started. “ Robert tells him moving towards the kitchen. 

Aaron sighs again and sneaks up against Robert, pushing his crotch against Robert’s bubble butt and allows himself to get a feel. 

“ So you really don’t want me to bride your hair then? “ Aaron grins cheekily. Robert pushes his arse back and gently slaps Aaron’s arm. 

“ Shut up. “


End file.
